1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a facsimile device having one-touch dialing and abbreviated dialing functions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, there have been known facsimile devices in which communication information such as, for example, receiving station names and image transmission speeds, are stored in accordance with the receiving stations with which communication is carried out registered by means of the one-touch dialing function or the abbreviated dialing function to record the name of the receiving station in the communication management report or to shorten the communication time.
However, such conventional facsimile devices do not have any means to update by communication the communication information regarding receiving devices of the receiving stations with which communication is carried out which are stored at the transmitting side. Therefore, when changes are made in the communication information regarding the receiving side, differences arise between the communication information regarding each of these receiving devices of the receiving stations stored at the transmitting side and the communication information at the receiving side, so that extra time may be taken to complete the communication, wrong information may be written in the communication management report, etc.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved facsimile device.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a facsimile device capable of allowing proper communication and report output by proper updating management of communication information regarding the receiving station device with which communication is carried out.